


Companions

by ughdotcom



Series: Martha Jones/Selena Ali - My OC - Not Interconnected [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crime, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Ignore Classic Who, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Other, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: The Doctor is trying to solve the mystery of why all his previous companions are contacting him to join him again - even the ones that can't. And then they all dissapeared.Then he meets a new person, a person that is human - or at least reads as one.He promised himself he wouldn't have a new companion, not yet, not when he was looking for his past ones. But they're a mystery, and he can't leave them behind, not like that.Watch the Doctor and Nico Wright try to solve the mystery while still exploring the galaxy.
Relationships: Jake Simmonds/Mickey Smith, Martha Jones/Original Female Character(s), The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Series: Martha Jones/Selena Ali - My OC - Not Interconnected [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087679
Comments: 11
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The texts were impossible for several reasons.

The main reason was that two of the people texting him shouldn’t be  _ able _ to text him, even if they got his number. The second main reason was there was no reason that the ones that could contact him wouldn’t ever willingly text him that.

But there they were, the texts. The impossible texts, right there on his phone.

ROSE TYLER: I want to come back to the TARDIS

JACK HARKNESS: I want to come back to the TARDIS

MARTHA JONES: I want to come back to the TARDIS

DONNA NOBLE: I want to come back to the TARDIS

Of course, they could be fakes. He had considered that they could be fakes, especially due to the fact they were all phrased the exact same, spelling and all. But therein lay the problem. He had set up ways, programs to tell him where  _ roughly _ each of his companions was when they weren’t with him.

And right then, when he got the texts, they were all together, in St James park. Even Rose. And then they disappeared.

So that was what the Doctor was doing in St James park when he saw the aliens terrorizing the civilians.

* * *

Nico Wright was a normal teenager. He reluctantly lived in London with his family, and he spent most of his time worshipping the fact he was eighteen so that he could go anywhere in the busy city without getting in too much trouble.

When he met the alien, he was in the subway drinking a Monster Energy and scribbling on a sign with a Sharpie.

The alien was green, with tentacles. “Holy fuck dude.” Nico said when he turned around and saw it, stepping back into a corner. “Yeah hi, please don’t hurt me. I’m not worth hurting. It isn’t going to do anything. I’m suicidal anyway.” the alien kept approaching, and Nico kicked at it, trying to aim his combat boots right at the alien’s crotch. It wasn’t working.

The green alien leaned in close to Nico’s face, sniffing. A tear trickled down his face. The alien breathed out, and Nico breathed out, and moved forward quickly, aiming a punch at the alien’s stomach. The alien buckled over, and Nico knocked it to the ground, poured his Monster on it, stomped on it’s foot, and ran into the nearest train.

The car was empty which was probably Not Good, but Nico was too busy leaning against the pole and breathing heavily.

_ God, I wish my lungs were normal, he _ thought, and his breathing evened out. “Fucking hell.” he said, uncapping the Sharpie.

“Aliens Are Real” the subway map proclaimed when he left the car.

He locked himself in the public bathroom, not bothering with a stall and just locking the whole bathroom. He faced himself in the mirror and sighed, bracing himself against the sinks. He looked into his eyes, bright green. They looked hollow and empty, dead, but that was usual for him. He ran a trembling hand through his long red hair, and thought, not for the first time, that he wished he could dye it and still have it be red  _ and _ masculine. He gave a shaky laugh and ruffled the hair. The purple hairs curled around his fingers.

Purple hair.

_ No. _

He pushed away from the sink, stumbling back and crashing into the stalls. “Holy shit. No, go back.” the hair went back. “I’m hallucinating. I have to be. I never have before, but I have to be. This isn’t normal. This is fucked  _ up _ .”

Against his will, he pressed a hand to his chest, imagining it going in, going flat. It did.

“I want this to be true.” he admitted to his reflection.

His reflection, as most reflections do, did not respond. Thank god. He couldn’t handle that on top of whatever this was. 

Okay, choosing to believe he wasn’t going insane, which  _ did _ seem like the most likely explanation. That meant he was a shapeshifter. That was… kinda cool. Kinda epic. He stepped forward, facing himself in the mirror.

First he tried out the hair, then the face shape, then the clothes. They all changed. His eyes wouldn’t though, no matter how hard he tried.

He held out his hand, and tried to will something into it. A knife he thought. It appeared in his hand. He flipped his hand over. It didn’t fall. He plucked a button off his bag, and made it into a knife. He flipped his hand over again. The button clattered to the floor. He picked it up and pinned it back to his backpack. Okay. This was okay.

“Unlock the door!” someone demanded, rattling the door. “Unless you are official staff, you can’t lock the door.”

Nico straightened up, glancing over at the window. It was too high and too small to get out of it.

Well, time to see if it was a hallucination.

He looked over himself in the mirror, and tried to mimic the janitor he had talked to earlier.  _ American accent don’t give me away, he _ willed, and he unlocked the door and stepped outside.

“Sorry, ma’am.” he said, and was that a British accent? Out of his own throat? That was fucked. “There was a leak, and I didn’t want anyone coming in while I fixed it.”

“That’s alright, Rodney, just put a sign up next time.”

“Will do, ma’am.” Nico nodded, and speed walked away. When he had turned the corner, he collapsed against the wall and turned back into himself. “Holy fucking shit.” oh, he still had a British accent. “What the  _ fuck _ ?” okay, back to normal. He shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets and hurried out of the station, into an alley, where he fell to his knees, head in his hands.

“Put your hands up and give us your money.” Nico looked up at the boy who was pointing a gun at him.

“Are you trying to mug me?” Nico said, pushing himself to his feet. “You haven’t even held that before.”

“Do it.”

Nico reached into his pockets and pulled out his pocket knife, flipping it open. “Make me, bitch.”

The gun fired, right into Nico’s abdomen. He looked down, but there was no wound. Instead his body was goo, and the bullet was crushed against the wall behind him.  _ What. The. Absolute. Fuck. _ Well, perfect opportunity to scare the boy. He’d have a panic attack later. He rolled his shoulders back, threw his head back, and moaned.

“So. Make me.” he said, looking right at the boy and winking. “Or, you could always give me all  _ your _ money, it’s not like it’s really yours.”

A shaking hand offered a group of tens and twenties. Nico shuffled through them. “Who’d you take them from?”

“They’re gone by now. At other train stops.”

“Huh. That’s smart, kid. Okay, you can’t be more than fifteen. You won’t be off too bad if you get caught, but this is a risky way to make money. Get a job, steal from the job, sell it off. Only if it’s a chain, small businesses are a no go. Both things’ll pay, and it’s harder to get caught then pointing guns at random people in alleys. Give it here.” Nico held out a hand, and the boy put the gun in it. Nico willed up strong muscles, and bent the gun in half. “That your dad’s?”

  
“No. I stole it.”

“Mmm. Okay, you can still get money from things that morally are less fucked than muggings. Now, go, run along. You’re a kid, sell Adderall to your school friends or something.”

“How did you do that? With your body?” he asked.

“I don’t rightly know yet.” Nico said, shoving his hands in his pockets and strolled out of the alley, down towards St James park.

“Aliens!” a woman screamed, running towards him. “In the park!”

Huh. So that’s where they were. Nico let his clothes change into jeans and a t shirt so they wouldn’t hinder him, and changed his hair into short purple curls so that he wouldn’t be recognizable. And with a grin, he walked into the park.


	2. Chapter 2

The aliens were yellow, Nico noted as he strolled into the park. They were all yellow, and disappointingly devoid of tentacles. So they hadn’t been the ones who changed him.

Fuck.

But they did seem to be attacking, all concentrated on one man, a tall thin brunet in a brown suit.

“Are they attacking?” Nico called out to him, and he spun around to face her.

“Obviously! What do you think they’re doing, saying hello?”

“Hey, not everyone’s cultures are the same.” Nico said, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking casually towards them.

“Stay back!” the man said, waving something silver with a blue glowing light at them.

“Why?” he said with a smirk “Give me a good reason and maybe I will.”

“They’ll kill you!”

“Not good enough, babe.” Nico said, shifting her black spinner ring into a baseball bat, and slamming it into the head of an alien attacking her.

“Babe? And a baseball bat? Where’d that come from? Who are you?”

“Platonic, yep, made it, Nico Wright, he/they. Xe/it for spice sometimes. Call me she/her and suffer, unless I allow you to. You?”

“The Doctor, he/they!” The Doctor said, running from an alien chasing him. Nico faded his jacket back into view just long enough to grab a rock and hurl it at the alien’s face, who fell down on the ground.

“Nice name!” Nico said, hitting two more aliens. “Are these your friends?”

“Why would you think that?”

“Sarcasm, babe! Can you hit that big fellow over there, the one in green for me? I’m out of rocks.”

“You  _ made _ a baseball bat, can’t you make more rocks?”

“They gotta stay touching me, as far as I can tell.”

“What  _ are _ you?”

“A punk!”

“Oh that doesn’t answer my question!”

“They’re retreating, babe! I like to think I helped!”

“I’ll tell you helped if you tell me what you are!”

“Bitch, I don’t know!” Nico said, staring up at the sky where the aliens had just beamed away. “Are they going for good?”

“Yeah, the leader said so. They didn’t know this planet was so hostile.” the Doctor said, coming to stand by Nico.

“Damn right we are.” Nico grinned and set the bat on his shoulder.

“Don’t take pride in that.” the Doctor said, shaking his head, and Nico sighed, shifting back into his original clothes, but keeping the purple hair.

“So, Doctor, what are you? How did you understand them? It just kinda sounded like ugh goo blah to me.”

“Come with me.” the Doctor said, wrapping his hand around Nico’s wrist and tugging the human towards a blue police box. Nico thinned his wrist and slid out of his grasp, but continued following the Doctor on his heels.

“Don’t touch me.” he warned, burying his hands in the pockets of his oversized leather jacket.

“You’re still following me.” the Doctor pointed out.

“I’m naturally self destructive and too curious for my own good. The social worker said so.”

“Are you human?”

“Well, last I checked I wasn’t fae, but now that aliens exist I’m not so sure. I’m not  _ normal _ but that might be the ADHD.”

“Sorry,  _ what _ ?”

“Dude, I have no clue what’s coming out of my mouth right now. I’m a nervous talker. It’s how I stay in control. Oh yeah! I have control issues too. Why are we going into a police box? What  _ is _ a police box?” Nico stepped inside and looked along the space. “What the fuck? Actually, this is like… the least fucked thing to happen to me today. Whatever. Cool.”

“Put your hand under this.” the Doctor said, thrusting a glass panel at him. Nico did it, looking at the Doctor in confusion. “You’re human.” the Doctor said in surprise.

“Yeah, I am. Have been for eighteen years. What’s this about?”

“But you can do that…” the Doctor waved his hand in the air, and Nico shifted into him for a second.

“That? Yeah, no idea. Some tentacle-y guy with green skin breathed on me, and now look at me.

“Tentacles?”

“Yeah, like for hair. Kinda ugly to be honest.”

“And he  _ breathed _ on you?”

“Well, I know it’s hard to believe, but we just fought aliens together, and your blue box is not exactly dimensionally sound, I’m pretty sure you’ve heard worse. Now, are you going to study me or something? I’ve got to shift through my university letters.”

“Your voice? You aren’t British.”

“Regrettably American.”

The Doctor spun around to face the wall and started muttering to himself. Nico raised his eyebrow and watched.

“No more companions… not right now. You have to save them.  _ No more companions _ .” the Doctor spun back around with a grin. “Do you want to travel with me?”

“Travel where? I mean, this might be a weird ass box but it’s still just a box.”

“This is the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. I can travel through time and space.”

“I want to not believe you, but the thing is I’m a shapeshifter who just fought aliens in a space that should not exist. Can I meet famous gay people?”

“Of course.”

“I’m in. Can we go to my place to pack? I mean, I’m sure you’ve got clothes and shit, but I’m sentimental.”

“Course.” the Doctor moved to the control panel, and Nico leaned back, before getting bored in a second and moving over to a wall of photos.

“Who are these?” he asked, picking up one of a man with short hair in a leather jacket smiling, a girl with blonde hair in a blue jacket and a man with black hair in a military jacket kissing his cheeks.

The Doctor came up behind Nico and took the picture softly out of the redhead’s hands. “That’s me and my girlfriend and boyfriend.” he said quietly.

“That’s not you.” Nico scoffed.

“My species… When we die we can change to survive. I used to be him.” Nico turned to face the Doctor, who nodded at the man in the middle. “And that’s Rose and Jack. I need to find them.”

“Are they missing?” Nico asked, turning back to the pictures, studying them gently.

“Well, they weren’t, but they texted me that they wanted to come back and then they disappeared. Along with Martha and Donna.” the Doctor gestured at two more photos, of the man Nico could see with women.

“Do you invite a lot of people to travel with you?”

“Yes.” the Doctor admitted. “You aren’t replacing any of them.”

“I know. So, my place? I just gotta make sure my parents and brother don’t notice.”

The Doctor pushed the door open, and Nico stepped into the room. “This is my room!” he hissed.

“Yep. Get your stuff.”

Nico grabbed a backpack and started putting stuff in it. Black clothes, stuffed animals, jackets, knick knacks, electronics. Finally he put a stuffed frog in it and picked up a terrarium and stepped into the TARDIS.

“I can bring Janus, can’t I?” he asked, holding up the snake terrarium as the Doctor shut the doors.

“Yep. I’ll show you to your room, and then we can get going.” The Doctor led Nico through the winding halls to a wood door, which he opened. “This is your room.”

Nico walked inside and set the backpack on the bed. “It’s nice.”

“Give me your phone.” Nico shrugged and handed the phone to the Doctor, who pointed a whirring silver stick at it, before handing it back. “That should fix it. You’ll be able to phone anyone, no matter reception or time.”

“Thanks. Can you fix the memory and battery problems too?” the Doctor did so, and Nico beamed. “What’ll this mean for my Tumblr? Will it just follow it like each day that I’m gone, and reset when I go back to Earth.”

“Most likely.”

“If you do my Kindle will it fix up the apps so I have music and shows from the future? And no more memory problems?”

The Doctor sighed, but held out his hand. Nico beamed and handed the tablet over to him.

“Thanks, babe.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Got it, dude.”

“So, Nico, past or future?” the Doctor said, dragging her out the room and towards the control room.

“Past. Some queer icons? Frida Khalo? Michelangelo? Elanor Roosevelt?”

“You know queer history.”

“I’m literally a genderfluid polyamourus biromatic asexual, course I do. So, can we go?”

The Doctor grinned. “Allons-y!” he cheered, moving a lever and the TARDIS whirred away.


End file.
